legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Island
'LEGO Island '''is a small island 45 miles of the coast of LEGOLAND. This island has been known to have strange and abnormal things happen, like people getting there heads knocked off and can be put back on. LEGO Island is a tropical hot-spot during cold spots in the winter on LEGOLAND, since it never snows, or rains. LEGO Island has been featured in three video games, LEGO Island, LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge, and LEGO Island Xtreme Stunts. History The Beginning Only one person witnessed the creation of LEGO Island. 800,627,898,422,777,602 zillion years ago. Giant pale colored people (humans) built the first minifig. The minifig had a red cap, glasses, a grey mushstache, a red coat, and white legs. The minifig was given a large intellect and has the ability to know everything. The minifig was givin several LEGO Bricks to build a building to live in. The figure made a tall building now known as the Information Center. Then he was givin a red 2x4 brick that could hold large amounts of power and energy. It also contained a megaphone blaster to construct and deconstruct creations the figure would make. So, this figure built a man who looked like him with black hair and a 5 o'clock shadow. He named this figure "Blarke". When Blarke saw how intelligant his friend was, he named him the Infomaniac. For awhile, the Infomaniac and Blarke were the bestest of friends. They decided to name their island LEGO Island after what everything they built with was made of. But soon afterwords, the Infomaniac told Blarke he was gonna make a new minifig. Blarke grew angry with the Infomaniac. He wanted to be the only figure besides the Infomaniac because he wanted all the bricks for himself. Blarke casted his name down and named himself the Brickster and stole a majorty of the bricks on the small island and built a ship to fly into space. The Brickster then took a large asteroid and turned it into a island shape. He named it OGEL Island, which is LEGO spelt backwards. The Brickster would stay there until the LEGO Island Civil War era. The Third Minifig Afterwards, the Infomaniac built a new friend. This figure had an abnormal obsession with building anything, so the Infomaniac named him Bill Ding. Bill remodeled, redesigned, and reconstructed most of the buildings on LEGO Island while the Infomaniac built several more people for the island. Soon LEGO Island was bustling with people and buildings. LEGO Island was reviewed as “The Biggest City in the B.C. age” Most people who lived in LEGOLAND mainland were simple-minded Neanderthal people, who often fought with each other. However, LEGO Island was more peaceful. Pre-Revoultion/Invasion Peace didn't last long. Scorpion Knights from the Kingdom of Morcia led by Vladek sent brigades of ships to LEGO Island. The Infomaniac alerted the island of the attack. However, LEGO Island didn't have an army. So normal people volunteered to save the Island. The Shadow Knights crushed the millita and took over LEGO Island. The Infomaniac became the puppet under Vladek, giving all of Vladek's orders to the enslaved island. LEGO Islanders were put to work mining for gold to finace the Scorpions invasion. The Scorpions abused the citizens, denying them food and water. Most citizens died from overwork. Three minifigs working together in the mines decided a simple decsion, to kick the Shadow Knights back to Morcia. Ketchup Roni, Buddy Stevens, and Blokman McStudz were the organizers of the begining of the LEGO Island Revoultion. Ketchup is the great-great-great-great-great grandfather to pizza delivery dude Pepper Roni. Blokman is the great-great-great-great-great-grandfather to Brikman McStudz and Buddy is the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather to Gas Station Attendant Nubby Stevens. They and a group of minifigs raided a Scorpion Barge and took the supplies for their people. This is known as the LEGO Island Brick Party. Vladek, infuriated by the rebellion, stopped sending supplies to the LEGO Islanders all together. The group, called the Legonauts, continued to raid Scorpion shacks to support the island. Buddy began organizing minifigs for battle, because he could feel Vladek was about to declare war. He chose Casey Store to lead the army under him, Blokman, and Ketchup. Buddy's feeling turned out to be correct. Vladek annouced that the Shadow Knights had declared war on LEGO Island. The conflict began at the LEGO Island citizen shack area where citizens of the island lived. The battle was fought with swords and crossbows. The battle was the beginning of the LEGO Island Revoultion. Casey Store defeated General Brickmizer of the Shadow Knights during the conflict and raised the LEGO Island flag upon the shack area. The flag was designed by Blokman. The blue and yellow stripes represent the colors the Rebels wore as the fought the Knights and the 5 studs represent the districts that each joined forces to defeat the Scorpions. LEGO Island Revoultion As soon as the news of war reached all the LEGO Islanders, the citizens began to prepare themselves. Colonel Store was promoted to General Store after the first battle. Both sides of the war began mounting defenses against each other and marking their territory on the island. The Islanders had a small area of the east side of the island while the Scorpions controled nearly the whole island. From the Residential Area border to Mt. Killinmalego. Both sides began building a wall to seperate each other. Bill Ding was chosen to supervise the building. When he found the build taking too long, he decide to try his power he was given when he was created. He waved his arms and the bricks floated into place and the wall was complete almost a year before the Scorpions finished their wall. The Outpost Invasion Almost three weeks after Bill Ding built the wall, The Infomaniac decided to attack the Shadow Knights. General Store gathered some troops and made it to a Shadow Knight outpost on the inbetween area between the islanders and the Shadow Knights in 392 zillion B.C. Dr. Blago Ninja, realizing that swords and melee weapons had simple flaws that could mean defeat. So, Richards worked his private labs in 398 zillion B.C., trying to creating a supreme weapon to swords. He was sucessful, creating the first gun powder. People in ancient Europe and Asia were given credit to the first gun powder, however, gun powder was first invented and used on LEGO Island. The attack was sucessful, LEGO Island defeated the Scorpions at St. Vladek Outpost and turned it into a LEGO Island outpost. The Infomaniac had prepared several squads with new guns to attack several outpost. A majorty of the campaigns were sucessful. Undercover Work Nobody could tell who was winning the war. After the Outpost Campaign, the Shadow Knights sent large siege machines to the LEGO Island wall to take it over. Vladek had acquired several guns from the conquests on his outposts from the dead islanders. The Shadow Knights blew the wall and the siege of LEGO Island began. On the other side of the island, Blokman McStudz and Blago Ninja were undercover as Shadow Knights. They figured if they rotted the Scorpions from the inside out, the Islanders could crush the invaders. McStudz and Ninja spent most of the war inside enemy lines, stealing weapons, injuring solders, breaking war machines, and more. Most of their efforts were unnoticed until after the war. They ended their operations before the end of the war. The Battle of the Information Center 25 years have passed since the faithful beggining of the LEGO Island Revoultion. War raged left and right. The Infomaniac decided to attack his home and town hall, The Information Center, where Vladek had decided to take shelter. On July 18th, 375 zillion B.C., the Rebels began their final seige against the Shadow Knights at the Information Center. The Info Center was now a giant blood red colored castle. The Shadow Knights had recently aquired a new batch of troops to crush the Rebs. ''Dang- ''Ed Ostbloom after the new Shadow Knights joined the fight. The Rebels were being crushed left and right. Blokman made a rushing attempt to defeat Vladek, but was stabbed in the stomache. The same happened to Blago Richards. However, their friend Ed Ostbloom survived the battle. After a day a half, minifigs were spewed everywhere in pieces, dead. The Infomaniac was about to call retreat and possibly surrender. He had lost his commander and weapon builder. At 2:00 AM July 20th, the situation changed. Bricky Island troops finally arrived to assist the Rebs in their conquest. troops to the Information Center. The battle ended a mere three hours after their arrival. Bill Ding built a large catapult and sent every remaining Shadow Knight, including Vladek, to the Kingdom of the Yellow Knights, a state on the west coast of LEGOLAND. Post-Revoultion The Army Builder Bill There was a time of piece until 369 zillion B.C., when citizens slowly began to realize that with out a proper army, the same crisis as the LEGO Island Revoultion could happen. So the whole year was debated on wheather to vote for a new trained army for the island. The Army Builder Bill was thrown away by Island Peace Keepers saying that ''"Having an army could cause a facist nation of sorts and soliders quartering at homes." However, the veterans of the Revoultion, particlarly General Store and Ed Ostbloom, said that "General Casey Store can have complete control of the army under the Infomaniac and they would have outposts and bases in town and in the mountains (,Killinmalego)" '' The debate lasted until the polls on January 2nd, 360 zillion B.C. On January 3rd, the results came in to forming the LEGO Island Millitary of Defense immdiently after the votes came in. The Infomaniac built excellent soilders in warfare, around 300 troops, plus the 600 troops from the LEGO Island Millitia and the Bricky Island Troopers who stayed on LEGO Island after the war. The Brickolini's Arrive "Mama, here we are! LEGO Island!" ''"Let's make some hot pizza and cool music!" -Mama and Papa Brickolini In 237 zillion years B.C., Mama Clickoff wanted to leave her home in Italy for elsewhere. She uses to help make pizza in her family's own pizzeria until it was closed because they couldn't afford to keep it open. So Mama took a boat to elsewhere. She only took her hat, her clothes on her back, and her piano, which her family thought was a "Useless Music Machine." Meanwhile, somewhere else in Italy, Papa Brickolini, a proffesional chef, heard of LEGO Island, so he decided to take a boat to the island to spread the love the Italian food, Pizza, to the place. Soon the boat landed in Venice, Italy, and Mama boarded the ship. She met strange minifigs of all sorts of colors and ethnics heading to LEGOLAND for a better life. It is on this boat the Mama met Papa, and they fell in love and got married on the ship. Finally, May 16th, 236 zillion B.C., they landed at the Beach of LEGO Island. They quickly bought some land, designed a building, and had Bill Ding build Brickolini's Pizzeria. They opened shop June 4th, 236 zillion B.C. with Papa Brickolini as chef and Mama Brickolini as the musical entertainment with her piano. Pizza sold well on LEGO Island. Citizens came crawling for the pizza that Papa made. The Infomaniac had shared some pizza to the citizens after a trip to Italy nearly a hundred years before Mama and Papa came. But Papa made pizza with a magical touch, and it tasted better than any pizza that any citizen had ever tasted. The Infomaniac made pizza the official food of LEGO Island and Selina McStudz, the Late-Blokman's wife, added pizza to the flag. Countryhood, Statehood, and the Brickington-Mega Blok deal 100 zillion B.C. brought the mainland of LEGOLAND into a full country. LEGO Island was brought into the deal abruptly becoming a state that would get supplies from the mainland. LEGO Island was booming now. Surrounding small islands are being used to grow pizza ingredients which are shipped to LEGO Island and LEGOLAND. However, disaster strikes. In 978,765,234 B.C., long after the beginning of LEGOLAND, Long going president of LEGOLAND George Brickington sold LEGO Island to long time enemies, Mega Blok Land. The country was in deep debt, so Brickington decided to sell off a useless state to him. So he sent off LEGO Island. The first year was painful. LEGO Island was put under control of Mega Blok Island with, sorta of the Mega Blok opposite of LEGO Island. The first year was similar to the Shadow Kinght take-over. Pain, hard labor, and death to many minifigs. The Infomaniac had enough of the cruelty. He raised the remaining LEGO Island soilders and sent a cargo ship to Mega Blok Island with the first Navy troopers to attack Coast Studders. The Mega Blok-LEGO Island war began. Mega Blok-LEGO Island War Operation Infiltration Capital "Shut up, Cassie. Of course we are gonna win. Now let's go." ''-Kate and Cassie McStudz at the Block House during Operation Infiltration Capital. The war started out poorly. The LEGO Island troops were weak from the beatings the year before so the Mega Blok troopers thrashed them around several times in 978,765,233 to 978,765,201 B.C. The Infomaniac, intent on becoming free, built Doctor Clickitt, PhD, and two medical assistants, the kooky Enter and Return, identical twin medics. This band turned out to save and rebuild almost all the soilders in the army. By 278,765,200 B.C., the Millitary was back to its supreme design and began winning battles. Studman McStudz, the brother of late Blokman, Rootin' Tootin' Roni, the brother of late Ketchup, and Jeff Richards, brother of late Blago, organized a infiltration mission like Blokman and Balgo did during the revoultion. Studman, Anchovy, and Jeff were going to head to the Mega Blok Island capital, the Block House, and steal and sabotage the Mega Bloks from the inside. However there was a teeny weeny issue. ''"Uncle Studman, can we PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE go with you?" ''-Cassie McStudz ''"Yeah, Please! We won't mess up! We promise!" -Kate McStudz So Studman was frced into taking their nieces to help with the mission. So the five disguised themselves as loyal LEGO Island sailors and boarded a barge to Mega Blok Island. They maded it through guards and soilders only to be split apart because the twins were found "suspicious" because they were woman sailors. Kate said that was sexist and started nagging at the troops who had stopped them. Cassie started crying to distract them. Then they took they're weapons and killed the soilders. The Group was sucessful in stealing Mega Blok plans and sabotaging the army. Support Comes "And its about time!" ''-Rootin' Tootin' Roni'' As the war meets its final ten years, both sides are being thrashed left and right, George Brickington and the LEGOLAND government were being thrashed themselves. LEGOLAND states were infuriated with Brickington selling LEGO Island just to make a "quick buck". The Yellow Knights, (Now called the Ancient Knights) the rulers of the Kingdom of the Yellow Knights sent yellow knights to LEGO Island to assist the Islanders. Bricky Islanders joined the fight as well. Brickington, trying to keep his job, sent official Navy troopers to LEGO Island and Mega Blok Island. However, his plan failed and Harold Neederhoff became the second president of LEGOLAND. Neederhoff sent all availible troops to the battling islands. The turning point of the war began when the LEGO troops busted up MBCG (Mega Blok Coast Guard) Station. The Final Battle "Hey ho, the enemy is defeated!" The Infomaniac after the final battle The war was pushed into Mega Blok Land mainland and the final fight took place in the capital, New Mega City. In 977,765,233 B.C., a full one millon years after the begining of the war, the LEGOLAND troopers marched into the city limits and began their final strike. Record is that is was the bloodiest battle ever between LEGO and Mega Bloks. The battle raged from September 5 to September 15. The battle began to turn into a "Capture the V.I.P." game. Mega Blok trooper were trying to capture Mayor Charlie, Infomaniac, and President Neederhoff while the LEGO troopers were trying to capture President Blockers. The LEGO troops were sucessful. The Mega Blocks surrendered minutes after President Blockers was captured by Rootin' Tootin' Roni. LEGO Island reentered LEGOLAND after getting a very big, long apology from George Brickington. After the War LEGO Island had a time of peace after the Mega Block War. LEGO Island was booming with tourism, food, and attractions. However, major tragedies happened from time to time. In 673,975 B.C., dinosaurs trapped inside of Mt. Killinmalego broke free from their lava encasings and ran rampage on LEGO Island. These dinos were locked in the mountain almost 600 million years before the Infomaniac was built when an asteroid hit the earth and were extinct. The Marines and Army quickly came in and humanly captured a majority of the dinos and take them to present day Dino Island and present day Adventureres' Island. However, discoverys were made to. In 1,026 B.C. Dr. Craig Hillroy, a famous archeologist from LEGOLAND, visited LEGO Island to discover any unknown vegitations, animals, or areas. He and a group of Scientist including the Infomaniac and Technicion Bob (But then just called Bob) treked across the uncharted areas of Mt. Killinmalego. When they reached the west coast, they found 5 square miles of plain area. Native groups lived on the west side of Mt. Killinmalego, far from civilazation. The group returned to the town and annouced their discoveries. They advised not to go there, though as the natives often fought. They held "wars" ever 5 minutes, then had peace for about 10 minutes, highest up to 30 minutes. Entering of the A.D. age, The Brickster returns. As LEGO Island enters 1 A.D., things look good on the horizon for LEGO Island. However, LEGOLAND enters a Great Deppresion, but LEGO Island isn't effected at all. The medieval age begins around 453, and knights rule the ages. However, several years after the Medieval Age, Blarke returned. Blarke, the Infomaniac's old friend, now called the Brickster, returned to his once empty home now a populated town in 1435. He and his emmased number of dimwitted subjects he built on OGEL and took over the West side of the island effortlessly. He seperated his side into its own nation and called it Brick Island Island Dispute The Infomaniac never actually told the citizens about the Brickster, so when he took over, the westcitizens had thought they had rebelled against the south side and are now there own nation. Fighting broke out where LEGO Island and Brick Island border is. They often hurled bricks and pizza at each other until the Infomaniac assigned Nubby Stevens, Bill Ding, and the LICC (LEGO Island Construction Company) to build a new wall to seperate Brick Island from LEGO Island similar to the wall the blocked out the Scorpions zillions of years ago. However, the wall didn't stop the citizens from hurling stuff at each other. It went as far as taking a boat to the other side and fire cannons at each other. Finally, The Infomaniac called the Brickster to the Information Center for a dinner of pizza. They had a long talk, telling each other what they have been dong for the last zillion years. The Brickster stuffed himself with pizza and told of his island in space with his own people. Soon the Infomaniac asked kindly to The Brickster to leave. But the Brickster refused. He had returned to take all the bricks from LEGO Island, as he wanted them all to himself. They eventually argued themselves to the LEGO Island Civil War. Civil War Yikes!-''Nancy Nubbins after narrowly avoiding a cannonball aimed at her No-Man's Land LEGO Island entered its darkest era ever. The Brickster blew the wall blocking the citizens from each other and his henchmen and Brick Islanders attacked. The Infomaniac allowed no citizen to leave there houses it was so dangerous. Bologna Roni, Pepper Roni's father, turned to one of the best heroes in the field. Many battle took place in Mt. Killinmalego, since LEGO Island had the better army, they often charged the Brick Island troopers into the mountains. However, several battle took place at buildings to take them over as there own building. Such as the First Battle of the Hospital. LEGO Island and Brick Island attacked inside, outside, on top, and around the Hospital. Dr. Clickitt, Enter, and Return, strong LEGO Island supporters, were captured as the Brick Islanders claimed the Hospital. Support from LEGOLAND and other alies denied The war was the most evened out war ever. LEGO Island and Brick Island knew each others secrets in war, so the nobody could tell who was winning. Navy Ships often colided with LEGOLAND Cargo ships. This caught LEGOLAND's attention, especially President Abraham Studcon. He immediently sent a notice to the Infomaniac that he was going to send a brigade of troopers to LEGO Island to aide him. The Infomaniac denied the brigade. When Studcon asked, he told him of his first creation being the Brickster and he wanted to settle they're issues out, with only the island to help. The Infomaniac wanted to turn The Brickster back into his old friend, Blarke. That didn't seem likely. The Brickster concerned himself of destroying the Information Center and capturing the Infomaniac and turning LEGO Island into his new OGEL Island. You could barely step outside with out getting captured, killed, having your house destroyed, or all three. If it weren't for the valliant efforts of the L.I. Millitary and the cooperative citizens of LEGO Islanders, LEGO Island would've been destroyed quickly. The Battle at the Brickster's Palace The war raged until 1440 when the LEGO Islanders pushed in far enough to reach the Brick Island "Town Hall", The Brickster\\'s Palace. With General Store and Bologna Roni at the command of the army, and Captain C.D. Rom with Nick and his sister Laura at the command of the LIPD (LEGO Island Police Department). Many people, including the Ogelites, believed the war would be settled on a final battle between the Infomaniac and the Brickster, now that the island has been told the beginnings of LEGO. However, the Infomaniac was not a fighter and would not battle the Brickster even though he realized the Brickster could never return to Blarke. Instead, he chose who he thought the best man for the job was Bologna Roni. So Roni avoided the whole battle until he made it to the top of the palace in a similar fashion that his son and his friend would do hundreds of years later in 2001 and in 2009. ''"So, instead of the Infomaniac coming up here, he sent a block head like you? "Look who's calling me the block head. Brickster, leave LEGO Island or fight." "Get ready to get BRICKED, lunch meat!" The Brickster and Bologna Roni at the top of the Palace, 1440. Below the duel on the tower, the OGEL Islanders were being defeated easily. Almost 4 hours after the beginning the Ogelites surrendered to General Store. The OGEL Islanders were quickly launched out of LEGO Island and the citizens began repairing their lost buildings. Bolonga underestimated the Brickster's strength. He was throwing brick gernades at him, attempted to blow Bologna from the tower. The tower began to fall apart though. Bologna was losing quickly. Suddenly, a very silly idea popped into his head. He yanked out one of Papa Brickolini's famous Jalopeno Red Pepper Anchovy Double Garlic Pizzas, Bologna's favorite, and threw at the Brickster's face. The Brickster stopped altogether. He licked his lips and ate the pizza. Bologna threw more at his crazed enemy until he knocked him off the tower onto the town below. Nick, Laura, and Rom quickly captured the Brickster and took him to the Infomaniac for him to decide what to do with him. The Infomaniac's first idea was to simply send the Brickster back to OGEL Island, but then he realized the Brickster could easily come back with a vengence. So he threw the Brickster's Palace to OGEL Island and had the LIPD throw the Brickster in jail on LEGO Island. The Brickster became the first and most devious pernament criminal on LEGO Island. Bologna Roni was awarded the LEGO Island Heroism Award. Afterwards After the war LEGO Island rebuilt and was as popular as it was before the Brickster returned. The Island eventually became known as traveling to the New World became popular. Many explorers from Europe stopped at LEGO Island for supplies. However, the two most famous visits were the ones recorded here. Columbus sails to "India" One of the first visits to LEGO Island was from Chris Columbus, an explorer for Spain insearch of a quicker route to Asia. When arriving, his crew members from his ships made friends on LEGO Island while Columbus bragged to the island that HE was gonna be the famous explorer who found a sea route to Asia and make some "moola". The Infomaniac had traveled the world several zillion years before on a simple boat. He told Columbus, "Sailing west will lead you to some interesting places, but not Asia. The natives are as interesting as well, and some are very polite." Columbus called the Infomaniac "a conspirater against Spain who lies." and sailed towards where the Infomaniac told him he would sail to, the Americas. Magellian makes a visit Years later, Ferdinand Magellian came to LEGO Island on his trek around the world. When Magellian arrived, he figured the islanders were simple minifigs and spoke in slow English to them. When the Infomaniac gave along complicated reply both in English and in Legoese, Magellian declared them "bewitched natives" and fled quickly. Neither one of this explorers made any real impact on LEGO Island other than stopping here. The Islanders didn't real like them either, to tell you the truth. American Revoultion When LEGO Island heard off the War of Independence occuring in Present Day Untied States against the Yankees and Great Britian, LEGO Island sent troopers overseas to Boston, Massachuesets and helped the Yankees fight of the Red Coats. LEGO Islanders were present through several famous battles, including the decisive Battle of Yorktown. The Infomaniac was also present in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania during the signing of the Declaration of Independence on July 4th, 1776. The Independence Day for the United States in celebrated in LEGO Island. Industrial Revoultion Automobiles When the first automobiles were manufactured by Henry Ford in the in the United States in the early 1900s, LEGO Island quickly jumped at the idea of quicker land transportation. Nubby Stevens, the decendant of Revoultion hero Buddy Stevens, got really into cars and built emergency and public transportations for citizens to use. He, Nancy Nubbins, and Bill Ding opened a garage, car wash, shop, and gas station all in one. They named it Octan, a Legoese word for fillr' up quickly ''in English. Octan Station opened all over LEGOLAND and the Octan Company opened in LEGO City with Nubby and Nancy as the CEOs and heads. Octan is now a major fueling company all over the world, mainly in LEGOLAND, United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Denmark, and France. Airplanes/Flight Transportaton LEGO Island didn't use airplanes very much. Mainly because they were harder to build for the citizens and cost a lot. However, Warplanes were used during the World War and World War II. Helicopter were used more for LEGO Island. Octan Company started producing fuel for airplanes and helicopter along with motor and speed boats. Helicopters are used for the LIPD and the Army. Starships are used instead of planes. There are only two airplanes on LEGO Island. A model plane and a Fighter Plane both owned by Brikman McStudz. The OTHER stuff LEGO Island didn't make any manufacturing lines or anything else the world was doing with child labor and what not. LEGO Island perfered to have anything built in their town by hand. (Or Magic brick hands, in Bill Ding's case). After several quality issues in LEGOLAND over their creation, LEGO Island's excellent building quality gave them the motto of "Only the best is good enough," because of the importance in building and quality. The Great War ''"What an odd bunch of...Oh snap! DUCK AND COVER!"- ''General Store during the German Bombings on LEGO Island. Soon the world was thrown into conflict and the First World War began. LEGO Island remained neutral throughout the first few years until January 12th, 1917 when German planes bombed LEGO Island and LEGOLAND. Soon the country was thrusted into war. The New LEGO Island Air Force quickly sent a brigade of planes to Europe and struck back. Together with the Allied Nations, the enemies in Europe signed the Armistice and the war ended nearly a year after the first bomb. World War II Hitler's L.U.N. attack When World War II began nearly 20 years after the first war, Adolf Hitler, leader of the Nazi party in Germany, took over most of Europe. Hitler began a secret plan to start shipping soilders to LEGOLAND states. His first stop was at the L.U.N., a close ally to LEGO Island and a millitary threat to Hitler's plans. Nazi invaded in 1943 and starting killing and capturing citizens within the island. The Nazis also capture Mayor Charlie and turned him mad in their custody. Charlie was forever scarred that day and has freak attacks when anyone mentions "Nazis" or "Germans" But anyway, LEGO Island came to the L.U.N.'s assistance and defeated the threat on their allies soil. Then Mayor Charlie and General Store flew to Europe and began to fight along side Soviet, British, and American allies. Operation Free Europe Before Hitler has World Domination As the title insisted, LEGO Island and L.U.N. soilders stayed in Europe for two years undermining the Nazis as best as they could. The LI troopers were featured in many important battles across Europe. Mayor Charlie unknowingly became the hero of the whole war and he defeated Hitler and made him retreat to his bunker and was the Hero during the Battle of Germany and tore the Nazi flag in Berlin and raised US, Russian, British, LEGO Island, and L.U.N. flag. Hitler is rumored to commited suicide because Mayor Charlie brought Hitler to insanity. Afterwards LEGO Island continued to boom as tourism increased for vacations. LEGO Island also became known as the place with the best pizza in the world. LEGO Island was givin the Nickname, "Country-State" because most people thought LEGO Island acted as their own small country rather than a political subdivison in LEGOLAND. LEGO Island also began to host races inside Mt. Killinmalego, where giant pizzas rolled and ghosts and skeletons ruled inside. LEGO Island became an Official track in the LEGOCARS circuit. It sparked up two racers, Studz Linkin, son to famous Hot Rod Linkin, and Rhoda Hogg. Rhoda Hogg and Studz Linkin were the first Islanders to win the LEGOCARS cup for LEGO Island. In 1993, LEGO Island official began Jetski races at the beach. It was a minor sport to car-racing, but it still earned funds for the Beach. LEGO Island's top jetski racers are Snap Lockitt and Valerie Stubbins. In 1997, LEGO Island was put into a videogame labeled "LEGO Island' It was basically a 3D adventure where you play as various LEGO Island Citizens. The Space Race In the 50's The Soviet Union, or Russia, sent the first sattilite into space, errupting the "Space Race" between the Soviets and the United States to be ultimate space discoverers. The race followed Yuri Gagarin, a Russian astronaut, to be reported as the first human in space. The Infomaniac congraulated the Soviets on there success until the Brickster, of all people yelled at the Infomaniac to get his attention during a visit to the Police Station ''"Hey, Infomaniac!" "What is it?" "I heard some Russian Blockhead became the first man in space!" "So?" "So? Infomaniac, don't you remember when I left LEGO Island? I went into SPACE. To build an island, in SPACE!!" "Oh my! Your right! Brickster, you made history before Yuri whats-his-face!" "So, sence I made history, I can leave jail now right?" "No way you blockhead!" The conservation, remembered by Nick Brick, between the Infomaniac and the Brickster. So The Infomaniac annouced that the only convict on LEGO Island was the first man is space. The Russians called him, "A lousy liar who wants fame," and some other stuff in Russian that shouldn't be mentioned. The USA said about the same thing. Only the L.U.N. believes the Brickster is the first person in space. Today Pizzeria gets new Delivery system Papa and Mama Brickolini decided to up their pizza eating choices. Every since they adopted Pepper Roni after Bologna Roni disappeared, they had wanted to find a way Pepper could help the family business. After discovering Pepper's skateboard talent, Papa decided to use Pepper' skill to deliver pizza at a fast pace. Pepper still is the delivery boy today. LEGO Island aquires a Space Program The Infomaniac decided to add something new to LEGO Island and that is out of the ordinary. He gained a licence to the Space Program in LEGOLAND in 2001 and put Technicion Bob incharge of the program. The Space Port was located on a plateau on Mt. Killinmalego until 2008 when LEGO Island moved the station Underground. The LEGO Island Underground Airstrip Soon LEGO Island began to run out of space above ground. Overcrowding was a large problem. The Infomaniac decided to do something about it. In 2008, he hired the Rock Raiders to dig two holes underground and form and large cavern underneath the town. The mission was sucessful. Constructon Crews added a road strip underneath. Then Bill Ding moved the LEGO Island Millitary Base and the Space Port underneath town as well. The Underground became an airbase for LEGO Island. Soon the Millitary and the Space Program became storing vehicles here as well. Soon the builders and the Octan people began storing bricks in the Underground. Soon, the Underground Brick Yard was formed. Economy Food LEGO Island may have only one restaurant, by it is big in the food industry. The main food stop is Brickolini's Pizzeria which, according to ever food critic to ever visit the Pizzeria, ''"Has the best pizza ever made in the WORLD!". ''Every LEGO Island comes to the Pizzeria to eat except the high security prisoners. It makes up most of the LEGO Island economy. A smaller food stop is the Beach Shack, which is a remodeled version of the Krusty Krab. They sell hamburgers and chicken wings. Agriculture There is a small amount of agricultural activity on the Mainland of LEGO Island. Only the native figures on the west side of Mt. Killinmalego farmed on LEGO Island. However, five smalled islands sourrounding LEGO Island hold farms with fields of crops. The crops grown are actually pizza ingredients used in Papa's pizza. The farmers grow cheese, pepperroni, green peppers, red peppers, anchovies, jalepeno, lettuce, parmajon, taco meat, hamburger meat, and more. The staple of the crops is the most neccesary part of the pizza, cheese. Shopping Industry There is only one store on LEGO Island and it is the Super 2 Store (pronounced Super Store). The Super 2 Store sells a varity of items including clothes, hats, flowers, items, levers and more. It also is a connected Post Office, but that is planed to change. The owners are Maggie Post and Ed Mail. Filming In 2007, Brikman McStudz began toying with filming and soon he formed Minikit Movies Company of Filming Industry Incorperated Studios, or Minikit Movies Studios. McStudz has released several movies over the last 2 years and has made much money for LEGO Island. All movies were filmed on location in different places across LEGO Island. A few months ago LEGO Island was put on a larger filming scale when Steven Spielbrick came to LEGO Island to film the hit action film, Island Xtreme Stunts. Minikit Movies was brought into colloberation and Brikman and Minikit Movies earned a L.A.F.T.A.(LEGO Academy of Filming and Television Arts)award for best Action Movie and Pepper Roni was awarded best action movie actor. Tourism LEGO Island has a large scale of tourism for its temperatures and tropical atmosphere. Papa's pizza is one reason for tourism. Others are the hot climate while it is cold in other parts of the world during the winter. Another factor is the LEGO Island Speedway. There LEGOCAR national races are held there. The most famous racing event is the Brick Yard 500, a 5 day event with partying, pizza, building, and racing of course. Climate LEGO Island has one of the most peculiar climate for a tropical island. It is hot and sunny all the time. It hasn't changed since the Summer of 1623. During that fateful summer it rained everyday until the beginning of fall, then it grew hot and the sunny always shined. The most common temperature on LEGO Island is between 85 F-110 F. Buildings LEGO Island features a varity of buildings, including usual buildings like the Police Station, the Hospital, the Gas Station, and houses. There are 17 buildings and/or facilties on the surface of LEGO Island and 2 buildings in the Underground. There is also a Coast Guard Station of the eastern coast and a pirate hideout there as well. There is a debate over wheather LEGO Island should aquire a fire station. LEGO Island has never had a fire station. The debate began 51 years ago and continues to this day. Most people agree that LEGO Island has no threat of a fire anytime soon. Settlements The Island of LEGO Island contains only a few settlements. On the east side of the island the town of LEGO Island covers the coast to Mt. Killinmalego. A subdistrict of LEGO Island is the LEGO Island Underground Air Strip. This area is basicly undneath the town from the coast to Mt. Killimalego on the east. However, the Rock Raiders V.2 are continuely drilling away at rock walls and expanding the area. No official settlements are in the mountains. Only a few hermits or seclusive people live there. On the west side of the island, past Mt. Killinmalego. Within the two mile wide narrow strip on the west side, three ancient native groups live there. They have small villages behind the mountain and farm and live there in peace away from the rest of the island. Culture LEGO Island has really only one culture. The reason is that the Infomaniac knows who created the island. Giant pale creatures with werid hand with little attachments and noses built the entire world out of LEGO bricks. Then he built the Infomaniac. The Infomaniac then procedded to make millions of minifigs or LEGO people. Several people moved across the world and settled there and began to reproduce and populate the world. Or the creatures, only known as the "Creators" built more minifigs across the world. There are, of course, a small diverity of religion and culture. Mainly between a few magical creatures. The sea creatures that live on LEGO Island believe in King Neptune while Orcs and Dwarves believe in Garglish, the King of Orcs, and Helvig, the King of Dwarves. Language The primary language of LEGO Island is the English language. However, when the Infomaniac was built to 456,294 B.C. the primary language was Legoese, a mixture of English and Gibberish. In between that time, English was slowly becoming the official language for it was easier to learn for the citizens There is a large dispute currently going on about reserrecting Legoese as an official language. However, only a few people on the island actually know an almost-complete Legoese dialouge. Several people know snipits of Legoese though. Government LEGOLAND is a democratic nation, so LEGO Island is also democratic. However, several critics on LEGOLAND has complained that the Infomaniac has been the leader of LEGO Island since he was built and hasn't changed since. LEGO Islanders shot back with the Infomaniac being an excellent leader and can live longer than anybody else in the world. The citizens haven't found a reason to sack the Infomaniac and get a new leader. LEGO Island has a council to make decisions on behalf of the islanders and senaters and representitives in the LEGOLAND government in LEGO City. Video Games In real life, LEGO Island is actually a video game series made by LEGO Media. It stars Pepper Roni, a pizza delivery boy who fights against the LEGO Island criminal, the Brickster. Most of the info listed on this page is noncanon. But most of the characters listed are real characters in the game. There are currently three games: LEGO Island, LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge, and LEGO Island Xtreme Stunts. However, Tacku, a member of a Bionicle Fansite, BZPower.com, is making the official sequel to Island Xtreme Stunts, LEGO Island 3. It is currently in beta mode. Category:LEGOLAND States